Let's Learn Via A Game!
by Enya Talisman
Summary: What better way to remember some history facts than to play a totally not suspicious board game that Nozomi pulls out? After all, it's perfectly normal to barter for tokens, form alliances that's disastrous and go to war with your allies right? (Not really) Slight HonoEli, hinted other pairings in the story


Hey guys. Uh, well it's actually an idea as I was studying for my History exams on 28/10. My brain went like 'hey maybe you should write a story about history so that you can remember all this chunk!' Word of advice, _never_ let your brain do the talking no matter the idea. (Especially when I'm writing this on 26/10...) Alright, enough rambling. I don't own anything.

XXXXXX

"I'm so bored! Eli-chan~ Can't we do something fun?" Honoka asked her quarter Russian girlfriend, who was busy studying her science notes. Eli looked up from her notes and planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before turning back to her notes.

"Exams are coming up. You don't want to fail your Maths again do you?" Honoka shook her head vigorously before slumping over her notebook filled with equations.

"I don't wanna but it's too much! What on earth do they mean when they say 'Show that 4tanX+2cotanX=5secX can be expressed as 2sin^2X-5sinX+2=0'?!" Honoka whined, steam pouring out of her ears.

"Go convert them. Argh... I'm not good with electricity..." Eli sighed to herself as she took a glance at the question Honoka was talking about. "Oh that one's easy."

"But I can't do them! Waaaaaaah!" Honoka sobbed into Eli's uniform, completely breaking down.

"Oh shut up, I have a History exam coming up." Nico retorted, appearing out of nowhere.

"It's next week Nico. Maths is tomorrow."

"I've signed up for 'Tojo-sensei's Washi Washi Max' Maths lesson so I'm good. Anyways... It's boring the heck outta me..." Nico plopped on to a chair and started looking at her History textbook.

"Then I have just the thing~" Nozomi chuckled, appearing at the doorway with Maki and Rin.

"It sounds interesting nya! Nozomi-chan says that we need all of us to be here to play nya!" Rin pumped her fist into the air, excited to play Nozomi's idea.

"We should work on your English first though..." Maki twirled her hair, shooting Nico a sideways glance. "By the way Nico-chan, your book's upside down."

"N-No it isn't! A-Ah! What's the idea about Nozomi?" Nico quickly turned her book around, though not fooling anyone about her previous blunder.

"I have a History board game here with me! It should be able to help with your troubles Nicocchi!" Nozomi took out a board game and a small bag that contained a deck of cards and some metal figures. "We can even customise our figurines!"

"I wanna play too!" Kotori chirped, having just finished her class duty with Umi. Hanayo was right beside them, slowly chewing on a riceball.

"If it can help us, I don't see why we can't skip practice for a bit." Umi agreed, placing her bag on a nearby table. Hanayo nodded in agreement as she followed her senior's actions.

"Okay then! First let me set this board up then we'll start." Nozomi replied, quickly setting the board on the table and distributing nine cards at nine different spaces. Afterwards, she placed the metal figurines on the table except hers.

"Uh... What are the cards for?" Eli asked, curious to know why are there cards on the board.

"Those are your characters, take a peek but don't tell the rest. Your customisation of the figurine will tell the others your game identity!" Eli gave a 'what the hell' look before settling on a seat in between Maki and Umi.

 _'Okay then... Let's see who I get...? ... Stalin, really?'_ Eli then looked at her metal figurine which stared blankly back at her. _'Wait, how the-'_

"It's on the table Elichi. Think of it as an art and craft lesson." Eli looked up to see spray paint cans and mini caps, some attached with an armband and other accessories.

"Nico-nii's done!" Nico placed her figurine on the 'start' box, hers having a black head and a white cap with a katana in its mini right hand.

"I have _no_ idea what that's supposed to be." Maki replied, placing her red headed figurine with a star hat on the box. Attached to the mini left hand was a firework that looked more like a sparkler than a firework.

"Okay whatever but who's Germany?" Eli spoke up, her patience running out as she observed how the rest customised their figurines.

"Me!" Honoka's hand shot up as she placed her figurine with a gun in its right and a swastika armband on its left arm. Seven pair of eyes turned to Honoka, their faces showing horror. The remaining person had placed her own figurine on the box as she waited for the rest to get over their shock.

"Are you guys done yet nya? Honoka-chan, I'm your ally!" Rin announced, a proud smile on her face. Eli facepalmed as she placed her own on the box, not being able to believe that the person playing as Hitler was someone unreliable.

 _'Then again... This would mean that the enemy team will topple fast...'_

XXXXXX

"Okay! My turn to roll!" Honoka exclaimed, rolling the die which landed on a six. She moved her figurine six steps and stopped on a 'fate' box.

"Ah, it seems that you've landed on a fate box~ Draw a card from the deck." Nozomi informed Honoka, pointing to a deck of cards located at Hanayo's corner.

"Kayo-chan! Help me take the top one!" Hanayo nodded and handed the first card to Honoka. "Uh... Nozomi-chan? What does this mean?"

"Hm? Oh this would mean that you will have to battle against Britain! The neutral party will ask a set of History related questions and if you lose..."

"Just get on with it boob demon." Nico glanced at Honoka's card, a chibi version of Honoka was depicted fighting with a chibi Umi.

"If you lose, you'll lose your money?"

"What money?!" Honoka panicked, already getting confused by the game rules.

"The tokens on your side of the table! Nozomi just gave those tokens out, oh my god!" Nico started to cry, earning looks of sympathy from Umi and Eli.

"Honoka can be a handful, it's okay." Umi consoled Nico while looking over to Nozomi. "Okay Nozomi, shoot. I know you're the neutral party here."

"A-Actually it's me..." Hanayo shyly spoke up as she reached out for a stack of cards labelled 'Question' which was given by Nozomi before the game started.

"Wait then Nozomi's on our side?" Maki asked, flicking Nozomi's figurine down.

"My France! Maki-chan!"

"Oh shut up, you fell to Honoka!"

"Can everyone just fucking shut up?!" The group immediately ceased their bickering for they knew that when Eli swears, the ending will not be a pretty one.

"O-Okay then... Um... Who was Stalin's main rival?" Hanayo read out, receiving two different responses from Honoka and Umi.

"Lenin!"

"It's Trotsky."

"Um... Umi-chan is right... It also says here that the loser needs to give three million to the winner." Honoka sulked as she gave three tokens to Umi, leaving her with 17 more to go (lose).

"God damn it. It's only the first turn and our beloved Hitler is falling. Get it together Germany." Nico scolded, flicking Honoka's figurine.

"Sorry..."

XXXXXX

"Nicocchi, your turn." Nico rolled and landed on a six. She moved up to the same space as Honoka and drew a fate card. What she saw was...

"You've accidentally pissed Stalin off. Pay him half of your tokens or go to war with him...?" Nico looked at Eli before turning to Hanayo. "Uh... Germany? Italy? Help me out here...?"

"Ask Kayo-chin nya! There's a chance that you'll lose less tokens nya!"

"You have a point. Hanayo?" Hanayo nodded as she drew a question card.

"When did Germany and the Soviet Union sign the Nazi-Soviet Non-Aggression pact?" Nico glanced at Eli, then to Honoka.

"If she's unable to get the question correct, can I take all her money?" Eli asked. Hanayo gave a (O_O|||) look before shaking her head.

"If that's the case then you'll get the average of half her money and the amount stated, which is six tokens."

"I got it! 16 June 2015!" Hanayo shook her head and revealed the answer to Nico.

"23 August 1939. Nico-chan, please give eight tokens to Eli-chan." Nico grumbled as she gave up her eight million to Eli.

"Oh by the way Nicocchi, why did you say 16 June 2015? This is a History game y'know?"

"Well... Since Honoka is Germany and Eli is the Soviet Union and they are dating in real life... I simply just gave Hanayo the date that they got together!" This sent Nozomi and Rin laughing while Eli and Honoka blushed.

"How did you-"

"Umi, Kotori and I watched you confess to Honoka. Boy that was entertaining!" Nico held up Nozomi's camera recorder, a grin on her face. "Kotori even recorded the whole thing! Wanna see?"

"I'll pay you five million to watch that!" Hanayo burst out, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she imagined Honoka and Eli in lewd positions.

"Wait, Nozomi-chan is that allowed?!" Honoka asked, jabbing a finger at Hanayo.

"She's Switzerland, she doesn't take sides. Plus she is now the country that holds all our money... Why do you think that she looks like a gambling queen?" Nozomi replied, pointing to the numerous stacks of tokens she has.

"I thought you pitied her that's why she has that much... Where did you even fit that many tokens? The bag can't hold much..."

"Well... I placed all my resources in Alsace-Lorraine!" Nozomi giggled as she pointed to her chest. Upon realisation, Honoka blushed furiously while Nico shot a look towards Honoka's direction.

"Don't you _dare_ look at her Alsace-Lorraine. If not... I'll trade this memory card for more moolah." Nico threatened, holding up a small black memory card. "Here's the video."

"Here's your money!" Hanayo eagerly handed the tokens to Nico, who was grinning once she received the tokens.

"If Switzerland can be bribed, I'm not so sure if France here will stay faithful to us..." Maki sighed, drumming her fingers on the table.

XXXXXX

"Kotori, your turn." Umi handed the die to Kotori. So far, Italy had successfully stolen 11 million from Switzerland, Switzerland had managed to impose a tax on France and Germany for fighting, USA blew up the Soviet Union which was blown up in revenge and Britain pawned off her blazer just to get six million from Switzerland as she was unlucky enough to lose almost all her money to Germany.

"There!" Kotori threw the die, landing on a two. She moved her figurine up two spaces, stopping at a fate box. Hanayo handed her a card as Kotori was too far to reach it by herself.

"It says that my country has a civil war, ask a country to give me half of her money." Kotori said, her amber eyes turning to look at Nico. "Nico-chan, you wanted China don't you? I'll give you everything if you would give me just eight million..."

"Value yourself more! Here's nine million, don't start stripping here!" Nico covered her eyes as Kotori started to remove her blazer seductively, pushing nine tokens to Kotori.

"Nyaaaaa! China belongs to Tsubasa-chan! Don't give yourself up to Japan!" Rin sobbed, hitting Nico repeatedly in the process.

"H-Hey! I wasn't trying to steal her away from Tsubasa, why are you even getting so defensive?! Nozomi, your turn!" Nozomi took the die from Kotori's hand and rolled a five. She moved up her figurine up until it reached a 'War' box.

"I start a war with USA! Hanayo-chan, the question please."

"U-Uweeeeeh?!" Maki looked at Nozomi in disbelief, not actually expecting that Nozomi will betray her.

"In 1949, China became a communist country. Name the political party that lost to the communist party." Maki shot Hanayo a dirty glare, the latter sweating out of fear.

"This is not even taught yet!"

"Too bad then~ It's the Kuomintang!" Nozomi replied, smirking at Maki's direction. Hanayo nodded and turned to Maki, with a pitying smile on her face.

"Maki-chan... Please surrender all but one token to Nozomi-chan..."

"This is not fair! This is daylight robbery!"

"Well Maki-chan~ France is known for its pickpockets~"

"I thought it was Rin."

"Her too yes."

"What has Rin done nyaaaaa?!"

XXXXXX

"My turn now huh...?" Eli sighed as she rolled a three. Before her turn came, Honoka proved to be a very effective Hitler by taking most of Eli's money. Not only that, Japan displayed her skills by bribing Switzerland with the memory card that sent Hanayo into a squealing fit while Rin ensured that Britain was kept at bay by forming alliances that greatly crippled Umi's economy.

"Hey, you got a war box. This is your chance Eli." Maki said, one of the remaining allies that stayed loyal to the Allied Powers.

"Hitler, I'm going to war with you. Hanayo, question please." Honoka gulped as she saw her girlfriend's dark aura.

"Who was the one that led to the downfall of the Soviet Union?"

"Easy, Gorbachev. That's my own country for harasho's sake." Honoka sighed as she relinquished all but one token to Eli.

"I'm sorry to disturb all of you but... how do we win...?" Umi asked, starting to remove her ribbon in case she would need to pawn her clothes again.

"When all members of either the Allied Powers or the Axis Powers are bankrupt. This is to ensure that all players get to answer many types of History questions!" Nozomi replied, playing with Nico's figurine. "You better do something Churchill, before we get beaten by these three idiots."

"S-Shut up! If you had instigated a war with one of them, we would still have Roosevelt!" Umi threw the die at Nozomi, bouncing off her chest and landing on a six.

"Umi-chan! Look! You can draw a fate card!" Kotori pointed to the box that the figurine was on. Hanayo handed Umi the card, a sick grin appearing on her face.

"Hehehehe... Benito, say goodbye to your country!" Umi laughed manically as she flicked Rin's figurine off the board.

"What was that for nya?!"

"Private Rin... She has drawn one of the fate-decisive cards..." Nozomi explained, fear evident on her face. "It's a very dangerous card, one that can ruin the team drastically if used wrongly..."

"Just what is it nyaaaaaaa?!" Umi flipped over her card to reveal its contents.

"You killed the leader of a country. Which country's leader did you kill?" Umi read out, the sick grin never leaving her face.

"I think Churchill has gone bat-shit crazy." Nico commented, worrying for her own country as Rin slid all of her tokens to Umi.

"Not good..." Maki sighed, trying to calm her teammate down.

"Ahahahahahaha! I'll take you down next Tojo!" Nozomi flinched in shock as she heard her surname being called out.

"W-We're teammates! S-Snap out of it! Umi-chan!"

"She meant me Nozomi! Japan entered the war with USA thanks to Hideki Tojo!"

"Did I mention that he was a distant ancestor of mine?"

"Nozomi, Nico, shut the fuck up and sit down." They sat down as ordered by Eli, both not saying anything. Kotori took the die on the board and prepared to start her turn, the looks on her friends' faces scaring her slightly.

"Um... It's my turn right...?"

XXXXXX

"Nico-chan, you have paid the price of destroying Pearl Harbour." Maki coolly stated before flicking Nico's figurine off the board.

"Shit, I guess you lucked out huh?" Nico sighed as she accepted her defeat gracefully.

"I thought you'll make a fuss since you lost." Nico shook her head as she explained why not.

"Well, as long as I didn't get beaten by Britain or Soviet Union I'm okay with losing." Nico pushed all of her tokens to Maki, a small smile on her face. "Here are your winnings Roosevelt."

"It sounds like a drama series." Eli commented as she rolled a one. "War again huh? Nozomi, I'm going against you."

"E-Elichi! Why me?!"

"Well... Nico is out so I can't battle her, you have quite a lot of money... Especially since you've hidden the remaining tokens in your 'Alsace-Lorraine' and also I have a feeling that my next turn will be Honoka's last." Eli used her hands to make quotation marks as attention was focused on Nozomi's chest.

"As expected of Stalin... Very well then, I'll stake my country on the line." Nozomi said as she unbuttoned her blazer and uniform to reveal a cylinder of tokens.

"Just how many did you not give up?!" Maki exclaimed, noting that the cylinder was long and filled to the brim.

"15 million, let's see if Stalin can expand his territory into France yes?" Nozomi took out all 15 tokens from the cylinder and placed them with her other 20 tokens.

"Oh I will. Hanayo?" Hanayo shakily drew a question from the deck and read the content out loud.

"After World War Two, Korea was split into North Korea and South Korea. On 25 June 1950, North Korea attacked South Korea. In October 1950, China entered the war on North Korea's side. Why did China do so?"

"China wanted to prevent South Korean and American forces from entering, which is why they helped North Korea." Nozomi replied, shooting a smirk at Eli. Eli shot one back as she gave her answer.

"The ruling communist party in China didn't want to lose their position in controlling China. Hence, they helped North Korea so that the democratic forces would not over throw the communist party in China."

"Um... Nico-chan? What's the answer?" Hanayo asked, not sure of the right answer herself.

"Both are right, but Eli is more detailed." Nico replied, flipping through her textbook.

"That's true. Here you go Elichi, France is yours." Nozomi removed her own figurine from the board and pushed all her tokens to Eli.

"Honoka, you're next."

Honoka gulped at the words her girlfriend had uttered, suddenly regretting her decision to play the game.

XXXXXX

"I'm done. Your turn Eli." Maki passed the die to Eli, sighing over the fact that she was almost bankrupt despite being USA.

"Give me a six..." Eli prayed before she rolled, landing on the six. "Alright! There's a 1/10 chance that I'll draw the victory card..."

"I-I... Nico-chan, gimme that textbook!" Honoka cried out, snatching the book away from her senior's hands.

"HEY!"

"Uh guys? You may want to look at Eli..." Seven pair of eyes turn to face Eli, who wore a similar expression like Umi's a few rounds ago.

"E-Eh?! S-She actually drew the fate-decisive card?!" Honoka asked, her body trembling slightly.

"Da (Yes)." Eli revealed her card to Honoka, flicking the figurine off the board. Honoka slumped into her chair as her two fellow Axis Powers comforted her.

"So the Allied Powers win. That's great and all but did you guys learn anything from that game?" Umi asked, standing up from her seat.

"Yeah! It was actually kinda fun until you went cuckoo!" Rin cheerfully replied, stretching her arms as she got up from her own seat.

"Yup, now I have to go off for some 'Tojo-sensei's Washi Washi Max' session. Come along Nozomi..." Nico dragged Nozomi out of the clubroom with their bags in tow.

"Hey Nico! Your textbook!" Umi called out as she went to chase after them, the book securely in her hand as she took her bag out. "Hanayo, I'll see you at the front gate!"

"Y-Yes!" Hanayo squeaked out, embarrassed that Umi told her to wait outside. With that, Hanayo left the room with Rin.

"I should get going. Rin, wait up!" Maki grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving Eli and Honoka the room to themselves.

"Speaking of which... where did Kotori go...? Her bag isn't here either..." Eli muttered to herself as she went up to Honoka's side. "Still angry at me my dear bear?"

"Yes. How could you end my life just like that?!" Honoka pouted, her baby blue eyes looking away from cerulean ones.

"Sorry, forgive me?"

"No. We even signed a Nazi-Soviet pact in the past!" Eli simply smiled, a glint in her eyes.

"Not even if I said that I wanted to merge Germany with Russia?" Eli placed a finger on Honoka's cheek, tracing her jawline.

"Geez... Very well then, you can take your prize..." Honoka sultrily mumbled in Eli's ears as she unbuttoned Eli's uniform. Eli did the same to Honoka and before they knew it, they were drowning in pleasure.

They were drowning so badly that they failed to notice a bird peeking from the door, a camera recorder in her hands.

XXXXXX

Congratulations to me! I actually finished a random plot! To all those who are reading this, thanks for bearing with this story! The board game is something that I came up on the spot, the rules were also came up on the spot, everything damn thing was came up on the spot! Even the part where Nozomi said that she was a descendant of Hideki Tojo was made up! (But they do have the same characters in Tojo) The only thing that wasn't false was the history facts throughout the story. (And the Maths question, it appeared in my exam by the way)

Once again, thanks for reading till the end! Please tell me how I can improve in writing these kinds of oneshots, see you next time!


End file.
